


Freckles and that Angsty Elf Guy

by fiestybubblebb



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Imprisonment, M/M, Neighbors, One-Sided Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestybubblebb/pseuds/fiestybubblebb
Summary: "Так как долго ты здесь? Прошло уже сколько? Три дня с тех пор, как меня бросили сюда. А жаль, мой командир не узнает, что что-то не так до тех пор, пока она не не получит послание от меня. Я обещал посылать ей доклады как можно чаще, но с другой стороны, она может предположить, что я занят. Удивлен, что они отпустили Динки и Дори искать их». Он делает паузу, стукаясь головой о твердый камень позади.-Грену, скучающему и беспокойному, приходится разговаривать со своим тихим соседом в соседней камере.





	Freckles and that Angsty Elf Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freckles and that Angsty Elf Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999770) by [bluphacelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia). 



Эти дни просто зверские.

Он стоит на ноющих ногах - мышцы трясутся, а про судороги он вообще молчит – и с руками, связанными высоко над головой. Однако, он наблюдает, как люди приходят и уходят из темницы. Чувствует присутствие других, старается поговорить, даже если они избегают его взгляда. Эти мужчины и женщины, с которыми он тренировался, тренировал, командовал, игнорируют его, как будто на него наложено заклятие. Он невидим. Он не привык быть невидимым.

По ночам ещё хуже.

Так глубоко под землей нет света, но он знает смены, перемены караулов. Они приходят к закату. Они снимают с него цепи и бросают его в камеру с тарелкой простой крестьянской кашицы и тепловатой водой для питья, прежде чем предупредить его, чтобы он молчал - для его же блага. Слова оставляют внутри него странный резонанс, пустой взгляд и скалящийся рот - странное сочетание.

Он, честно говоря, не знает, почему его здесь держат. В качестве козыря в рукаве, когда генерал вернется, наверное. Он надеется, что это не так.

В его камере нет источника света, только тусклое мерцание факелов в коридоре и тишина. И так начинается его вечерняя рутина. Он потягивается, ест, пьет и старается поддерживать свое настроение как можно лучше. По крайней мере, его не пытают? Это ведь плюс, верно? Он не может сказать то же самое о своём соседе.

Приглушенный стон из соседней камеры словно отвечает на его мимолетные мысли. "Ты в порядке, приятель?" кричит он, но в ответ слышит только раздраженное фырканье. Всё так же, как и каждую ночь, бедняге явно больно. Он видел, как этот ведьмак - сучёныш приходил всего несколько часов назад вместе со своей дочерью; он переходил от слащавых речей к сердитым, извергал проклятия и сладкую лесть, но получал за все свои усилия только молчание. Он это уважает. Не многие смогли бы выдержать всё это и не сломаться.

"Так как долго ты здесь?" Как и следовало ожидать, тишина продолжает расти вместе с тьмой.

«Прошло уже сколько? Три дня с тех пор, как меня бросили сюда. А жаль, мой командир не узнает, что что-то не так до тех пор, пока она не не получит послание от меня. Я обещал посылать ей доклады как можно чаще, но с другой стороны, она может предположить, что я занят. Удивлен, что они отпустили Динки и Дори искать их». Он делает паузу, стукаясь головой о твердый камень позади. Они даже не удосужились дать ему кучу сена, чтобы он мог лечь. Он тренировал их получше.

«Интересно, смогут ли они их найти», - бормочет он, обращаясь больше к себе, чем к незнакомцу за стеной.

«Так что же ты сделал, что тебя тут заперли? Убил короля?», - смеется он, а затем стонет. «Ладно, это я зря. Он мне очень нравился, даже со всеми его недостатками. Он был добр к Королеве, да благословят Духи ее душу».

«Пусть я не соглашался с его политикой, но мой командир - хорошая женщина. Она держит всех нас в узде. Если бы я мог как-то донести до нее, что этот ведьмак – сучёныш, ну. Ведьмак – сучёныш». Он чувствует бесполезный гнев под кожей. Когда он выйдет, первым делом он выпотрошит эту гадину. И никакого суда не потребуется, ребятишки.

«Мне никогда не нравился он и его ... магия. Мне она просто кажется неестественной. Вся эта штука с чёрными глазами, извлекание из жизни вместо элементов, которые ее дарят. Не знаю. А ты что думаешь, друг? " Он снова ждет. Поворачивает голову к стене, к которой прикован мужчина. Иногда он слышит звуки кандалов, когда тот двигается. «Я вижу, ты не многословен».

Он вздыхает. «Не волнуйся, если я сбегу, я возьму тебя с собой. Мы можем отправиться в крепость и сплотить наши войска против узурпатора. Я практически чувствую запах назревающей войны, и не только между нами и эльфами - драконами или что-то в этом роде, а между людьми. У нас уже давно не было настоящей войны. Думаю, потому, что мы были слишком заняты, убивая других. Заставляет задуматься, ради чего все это было». Он смеется. «Как не воинственно я сейчас говорю. Но, повидав столько, сколько я, ты превращаешься или в кровожадного убийцу или в пацифиста. Мне нравится думать, что я практичен…»

«Ты даже не знаешь меня», его слова приглушенные и тихие, голос сиплый от нехватки воды – он не раз слышал, как бедняга отказывался от еды и питья - готовый умереть за дело. Он не знал, в чем была его причина, но это было назло советнику, поэтому он был только за.

«Ну, ты много знаешь обо мне! Не хочешь рассказать мне что-нибудь о себе?» Он моргает, глядя в темноту, надеясь, что хоть как-то сможет увидеть что-нибудь, что угодно, что даст ему ухватиться за этот маленький случай человеческого контакта.

«Ты -- всегда так много говоришь?» снова говорит голос. Раздаётся кашель, сухой и с одышкой. Нездоровый.

«Такова моя работа. Я имею в виду, что моя работа - говорить. В моём описании работы ясно сказано, что я всегда должен быть доступным и готовым говорить. Не то, чтобы я часто говорил за себя, просто за последние несколько лет я был голосом для кого-то другого. Надеюсь, она нашла себе нового переводчика».

«Говорить -- для кого-то? Этот кто-то не может -- говорить сам?» его слова прерывчатые и похоже, у него заплетается язык, а ещё пробивается акцент, который он не может определить, но это должно быть, из-за боли и страданий.

«Некоторые люди рождаются без способности говорить, слышать или видеть», - говорит он, откидывая голову назад и приближаясь к тому месту, откуда исходит голос. «Там, откуда ты родом, такого нет?»

Тишина в ответ его не удерживает. «Моя сестра не могла слышать от рождения. Она была такой крошечной, у нее были такие милые веснушки на носу. Правда, мы не знали, что она была глухой, пока ей не исполнилось два года и она не ответила на своё имя. Мать была убита горем, но моя сестра была умницей. Мы поспрашивали и - и командир. Она проходила мимо и услышала, - он смеется над иронией,- услышала о нас. Мне тогда было семнадцать. Она нашла нам учителя. Моя сестра научилась разговаривать, не успел я и глазом моргнуть. У меня ушло немного больше времени, но думаю, командиру я понравился. Год спустя я поступил на службу, и она взяла меня под свое крыло. Я ей стольким обязан».

Снова наступает тишина, кажется, бесконечная. «Эй», - говорит он в темноту. В ответ раздаётся глубокий вздох.

«Я знаю, что тебе больно, но я обещаю, мы выберемся. Он заплатит за то, что он с тобой сделал. За то, что сделал со мной. Обещай мне, что продержишься? Не вздумай умереть раньше меня, слышишь!

За камнями происходит смещение веса. «Я уже умер».

Этот тихий ответ пронзает его сердце, как горящий солнечный кинжал. Он прижимает руки поближе и подтягивает колени.

«Я спасу тебя», обещает он в полной тишине.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
